Nuestro secreto
by KarO Omikami
Summary: Dejé mi mochila en el suelo y me senté en el sofá. -Así que el Sasuke que conocemos también puede llegar a ser amable y preocuparse por los demás...- dije en tono burlón, mientras le miraba con una amplia sonrisa en mi cara. -Es que me dan pena las mapaches indigentes que no tienen dónde refugiarse de la lluvia.- Me respondió a la broma con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. AU One-shot


**_Nuestro Secreto_**

Era un frío día de invierno, con fuertes lluvias. Mi desinterés por la clase de matemáticas daba fruto a la continua visualización de la ventana de clase. "Mierda, no me he traído paraguas, cogeré un buen resfriado...", pensé. Aunque mi cuerpo estuviera en clase, mi mente vagaba por mundos fantásticos y divertidos (a diferencia de la clase de matemáticas...), lo único que deseaba era que sonara la campana para poder irme a mi casa y tumbarme sobre mi cama mientras me relajaba escuchando rock y metal.

Riiiiinggggg. Sonó la campana. Un estruendo de arrastramiento de sillas y de gente corriendo por los pasillos se escuchó, como si de una estampida de elefantes se tratase. Me levanté de mi asiento, cogí mi mochila, me la colgué al hombro y me dispuse a salir por la puerta de clase.

Llegué a la puerta principal del instituto, llovía fuerte y hacía mucho frío, y yo no tenía ni siquiera un abrigo para resguardarme de la lluvia. Aun así, tenía que ir a mi casa, y no podía esperarme toda la tarde en la puerta a que la lluvia cesara. "No llueve tanto...podría ser peor", me dije a mi misma.  
Comencé a caminar, sentía como gélidas gotas de agua caían sobre mi cabeza, se escurrían por mi cuello y terminaban en mi espalda...era la sensación más desagradable que jamás había tenido.  
De repente, cuando me quedaba la mitad del camino para llegar a mi casa, la lluvia empeoró de tal forma, que empezaron a inundarse las calles. Decidí parar y resguardarme debajo de un edificio hasta que se calmara un poco, no podía seguir hacia mi casa si se estaba inundando todo...  
Me senté en los escalones del portal del edificio y puse mi mochila al lado mía, estaba empapada, parecía una indigente con toda la ropa chorreando. Saqué el espejo que siempre suelo llevar en mi estuche y me miré...se me había corrido el lapiz de ojos negro. "Joder, doy susto, parezco un mapache", pensé.  
En ese instante, escuché una voz que me resultaba familiar:  
-¿Qué haces ahí? Pareces una mendiga.-  
Alcé la vista, y vi a un pelinegro que fijaba su mirada en mi, con una risa burlona en el rostro.  
-...¿Sasuke? Estoy aquí esperando a que la lluvia cese...¿O pretendes que salga con la que está cayendo? Además... ¿Qué haces tu aquí?-.  
-¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? Vivo en este edificio. Por cierto, estás horrorosa, pareces un mapache. - dijo sonriéndome.  
-Lo sé, pero no me importa mucho. Seguro que si Karin se ha mojado, tiene que estar pasándolo fatal, las toneladas de maquillaje que llevaba encima se le deberán de haber quitado con esta lluvia, debe de estar desesperada por no estar "divina". - dije con una sonrisa en la cara.  
Sasuke me respondió con una sonrisa.  
-Anda, coge tu mochila, sube a mi casa o acabarás cogiendo un resfriado.  
Me quedé mirándolo patidifusa, no me lo podía creer, el mismísimo Uchiha Sasuke me ofreció subir a su casa para no resfriarme.  
Cogí mi mochila, me la colgué y me dispuse a subir al piso de azabache. Cuando abrió la puerta, su perro, Susanoo, vino corriendo moviendo felizmente el rabo. Sasuke se agachó y le acarició suavemente la cabeza.  
-¿Me has echado de menos? - le dijo a Susanoo con una sonrisa en la cara.  
Demonio le respondió con un par de ladridos, parecía como si el perro entendiera lo que su dueño le decía.  
-Pasa, siéntate donde quieras - me dijo amablemente.  
Pasé del recibidor al salón, no me esperaba que su casa estuviera tan ordenada. El diseño era simple, pero bonito. Dejé mi mochila en el suelo y me senté en el sofá.  
-Así que el Uchiha Sasuke que conocemos también puede llegar a ser amable y preocuparse por los demás...- dije en tono burlón, mientras le miraba con una amplia sonrisa en mi cara.  
-Es que me dan pena las mapaches indigentes que no tienen dónde refugiarse de la lluvia. - Me respondió a la broma con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
Le sonreí.  
-Deberías secarte o enfermarás. - dijo mientras me daba una toalla.  
-Muchas gracias, no sabía que el rockero rebelde del instituto tuviera un alma tan caritativa.- dije mientras me secaba la cara.  
-Pues parece ser que sí, considéralo un auténtico honor, con pocas personas soy así.-dijo con su típica mirada pícara.  
Terminé de secarme y le di la toalla. Grrrrrr, se escuchó el sonido de mis tripas.  
-Parece ser que tienes hambre, ¿te apetece comer pizza?- me dijo.  
-Pues la verdad es que es mi comida preferida, y estoy hambrienta.  
Así, se dispuso a hacer una pizza. La sacó de la nevera, la emplató, abrió el horno y la puso. Se sentó al lado mía y se me quedó mirando fijamente, así que, para prevenir un silencio incómodo, empecé a hablarle:  
-Con que eres así con pocas personas, ¿eh? ¿Por qué conmigo sí?- dije intrigada.  
-Porque me caes bien, eres una tia guay, y te gusta el rock.-me dijo sonriendo.  
Me ruboricé, Sasuke me gustaba, me gustaba mucho, y no quería que se me notase. Me quedé en blanco, no sabía que decir.  
Para mi desgracia, creo que lo notó, se acercó hasta quedarse a 2 centímetros de mi cara. En su rostro se veía su peculiar risa burlona, y me estaba mirando fijamente. Aparté la mirada.  
-¿Por qué evitas mirarme? Te has puesto roja, ¿es que te sientes incómoda? ¿Tienes algo que ocultar?- me dijo sin borrar su sonrisa.  
-...¿Qué debería ocultarle a alguien como tú?- dije nerviosa.  
-Pues no sé...por tu aspecto, diría que estás coladita por mí.-se empezó a reir.  
-...¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Enamorada de tí?! ¡No digas disparates! ¡Es imposible! ¡No has hecho nada como para que yo tenga un motivo por el que enamorarme de tí! -dije casi al borde de un paro cardíaco.  
Mis pulsaciones aumentaban y eran fuertes, tan fuertes, que tenía miedo de que Sasuke las escuchase.  
-Así que para enamorarte tienes que tener un motivo, ¿eh...? Si es así, te lo daré.- dijo mirándome pícaramente.  
Le miré fijamente a los ojos extrañada, y lo que pasó a continuación era lo que menos me podía imaginar que pasaría:  
Se fue acercando sus labios a los míos poco a poco, hasta que ambos se fundieron en un beso apasionado. Sus labios eran cálidos como el sol, suaves como la seda y realmente agradables.  
-...¿Q-qué haces?.-  
-Enamorarte, aunque sigo manteniendo mi teoría de que ya lo estabas.-dijo guiñándome un ojo.  
En ese momento, miles de sentimientos recorrían mi cuerpo, estaba a punto de desmayarme. No me lo podía creer. Sasuke, ese chico rebelde, aparentemente innacesible, el chico al que amo... ¡me había besado!  
Sonó el horno, la pizza estaba hecha. Sasuke se levantó para cogerla.  
Yo me tumbé en el sofá, sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir.

De repente, me desperté, abrí los ojos y estaba en una cama.  
-Así que todo fue un sueño...-susurre con voz triste.  
Al enfocar bien con la vista, vi que Sasuke estaba junto a mi, que me miraba fijamente. Con una tierna sonrisa, me dijo:  
-No, no lo fue, te quedaste dormida encima del sofá.  
Así es como pasó uno de los mejores días de mi vida, cogí mi mochila y me dispuse a salir hacia mi casa, mis padres estarían preocupados.  
Diez minutos más tarde, llegué a mi casa, mis padres me miraban extrañados, y sin decir ni una palabra, solté la mochila y me encerré en mi cuarto.  
Me tumbé en mi cama, avergonzada, confusa. Puse las yemas de mis dedos en mis labios, recordando lo bien que se sintió aquel beso, aquel beso con Sasuke, y recordé sus palabras: "Este será nuestro secreto".

* * *

Espero que les alla gustado el One-shot, dejen sus comentarios o quejas...

Humm...esto fue una idea, no se si continuarla o no. Lo dejo a su criterio

Sin otra cosa que decir...SAyonara y feliz año nuevo


End file.
